Taxi!
by jarofbrokenhearts
Summary: Who said being a taxi driver was easy? They can see all sorts of things through their rear-view mirror. And it just got a whole lot better with the Vongola doing less than decent things in your back seat. 1827, 8059 and a surprise pairing!


_Summary: Who said being a taxi driver was easy? They can see all sorts of things through their rear-view mirror. And it just got a whole lot better with the Vongola doing less than decent things in your back seat._

Pairings: 1827, 8059, SURPRISE PAIRING!

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano only. Unless I get Mukuro's powers and possess her.. BWAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Taxi!**

A sleek white car halted to a stop after a whole morning of driving around Milan, Italy. A small rectangular electric panel stuck on the top of the car, reading '_Per il noleggio(For hire)_'. A '_Limousine Cabina (Limo Cab)' _adorned the side of the car in silver cursive font with an array of numbers situated below.

The young Italian man in the expensive cab, no older than thirty years, sighed in exasperation. After a few hours of driving, nobody even wanted to hire the cab because it cost much more than a regular taxi. Not to mention that it was already peak hour. The young driver sighed again, knowing that there would be another hour or so of empty backseats.

_Tap._

_Tap Tap._

The driver tapped a funky rhythm onto the steering wheel, hoping to relieve some of his boredom as he waited for the traffic light to turn back to green.

Bored of tapping after a bit, he proceeded to glare at the people who seemed to slowly take their time when crossing the road.

The traffic light turned green after a few seconds and so, the limo cab drove off in a random direction. After a while, seeing that it was almost time for his break, he made a U-turn, planning to go to that new coffee shop called 'Starbucks_(1)_'.

A few kilometres before his destination, a hand flagged out a few feet away from him. He glanced sideways behind his cab, thinking that maybe the person was aiming to hail another one. He groaned in annoyance when there was none behind him and stepped on the brakes. _Sembra che non sarò a mangiare in qualunque momento presto...(Seems like I will not be eating anytime soon...)_

The door was pulled open and two late teenagers; a silver haired teen and a seemingly Asian teen crouched down and entered. "Dove è la vostra destinazione?(Where is your destination?)"

"Vongola Palazzo, per favore.(Vongola Mansion, please)" The black haired teen replied. _Vongola Palazzo, eh? Dove ho visto quel posto prima.. (Vongola Mansion, huh? Where have I seen that before..)_

Remembering nothing about the place, he turned to his GPS and typed in the destination, displeased with the result. It was in freaking Venice! The shortest route there would take around two hours!

"Bambino, il tragitto dura due ore. Avrete bisogno di una notevole quantità di denaro per permettersi il viaggio. Sei sicuro?(Child, the journey will take two hours. You will need a significant amount of money to afford the trip. Are you sure?)" He glanced at the teen through his rear-view mirror. Witnessing a nod, he sighed softly and started driving.

-XDXDXDXDXD-

"Your Italian is as bad as ever, baseball-freak. Why do I let you talk to other people?" Gokudera sighed. He wasn't in the mood for shouting. The pain in his lower body made it hard for him to concentrate on anything else he was doing. He blushed as he remembered the events that happened the previous night.

"Ahaha, because you know you love me." Yamamoto grinned and placed an arm over Gokudera's shoulders. The latter turned beet red, embarrassed.

"S-shut up! I never said tha-" He was cut off when a soft pair of lips met his own. Gokudera struggled at first, but soon found himself melting into the kiss.

The sweet, innocent kiss soon turned intense. Yamamoto nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance. Gokudera parted his lips and felt something hot and wet enter. He wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's neck, moaning loudly.

The innocent driver saw and (ahem-heard too) simply pulled down the black covers which separated the passenger seats from the drivers' and locked the side doors, just for cautious reasons, now that his vision was saved.

"Nngh!"

Too bad he could still hear them.

-XDXDXDXDXD-

_Screeech!_

_BANG!_

_Thud_

The driver purposely made a sudden brake, hoping the force would stop the other two from continuing to do _things_ at the passengers' seat. They better have not gone all the way or he'd make them pay for the cleaning bills.

"Ahem, we have reached your destination." The driver hoped they were clothed properly because he was going to have to pull the cover back up soon.

There was sound of rustling clothes and when it stopped, the cover was pulled up. He slowly turned his head to find the silver haired teen panting with a red face. There were small red marks on his neck, probably even under his shirt.

"That would be €794, please." He spoke in Italian. He was kind of suspecting that they wouldn't have enough money, but was proved wrong when the Asian teen pulled out a wad of cash and passed him two €500 bills. He unlocked the doors and was going to count the change until they told him to keep it. He nodded and smiled as thanks for the tip.

They left the cab and the driver kept the tip. He started driving off again to the nearest Starbucks which he found on his GPS, after spraying air freshener when he smelled something; he did _not_ want to know what it was.

-XDXDXDXDXD-

Half an hour later, another hand signalled him to stop. The driver would have face-palmed if he didn't have both of his hands on the wheel then. _Ugh, am I never going to get my lunch?_

Once again, he looked to see if there were any other cabs behind him and saw none. He pressed on the brakes and let the side doors automatically open. Another two men entered; a boy with brown hair and a dangerous looking man with black hair and piercing blue-grey eyes.

The driver asked the overly used question of 'Where to?' and when the dangerous man answered, the driver's eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Oh? I just sent two young men there. Quite active, those two." He chuckled at the memory after driving off to the same place again. _Ah.. so that was how young people enjoy their time._ Oh god, he was starting to sound like an old man.

"Ah, really? How do they look like?" The brunette popped into the conversation, curious as to whom the 'active' couple were. He had a nagging feeling he knew who they were.

"Hmm, if I'm correct, there was one with silver hair and another Asian-looking teenager."

The black haired man smirked whilst the young man beside him made a cross between a 'I knew it!' look and a 'What the hell!' look.

-XDXDXDXDXD-

"Ahaha, is that so?" Tsuna laughed nervously, most likely imagining what had happened in the taxi and- Oh no.

_Oh God._

He came to the realization that he was sitting where his rain and storm guardian were doing inappropriate things and jumped in shock, landing to his left where a certain Namimori-lover tonfa-wielder cute animal-lover sexy-eyed beast was sitting.

Tsuna blushed when he saw their intimate position and made a move to go back to his seat until two arms snaked around his waist, effectively holding him in place. Tsuna blushed even more and he swore he probably resembled a tomato.

He squeaked when Kyouya changed their positions, with him straddling his waist. "K-Kyouya?" Tsuna innocently looked up at him, closing one eye when the other man softly placed his lips on his forehead. He continued tracing gentle kisses all the way to his chin.

His forehead.

Temple.

Cheek.

Jaw.

Tsuna smiled shyly at his lover, content with Kyouya's antics. It wasn't supposed to progress further, but the bumps in the road that they would have to pass wouldn't let it stay that way.

_Bump_

Tsuna jumped slightly and landed, his hips ground against the black haired teen. He bit on his lower lip, trying to hold in a whimper.

_Bump_

Their hips ground a little harder this time. He looked up at Kyouya after the latter leaned forward and let their foreheads touch. His eyes were closed, but Tsuna could see the little bead of sweat rolling down his chin. Tsuna didn't know it at first; but slowly noticed that Kyouya only got aroused when it was with him. *_cue 'Aww's'_*

_Bump_

Tsuna could hear the other breathing shakily, with himself trembling at the pleasure pooling in between his thighs. He felt something hard touching his thighs and flushed when he realized what it was. He looked at his lover again; realizing he was restraining himself from doing anything that might make Tsuna hate him. He smiled, knowing that their relationship wasn't made out of something so physical.

_Bump_

It was selfish of him to be happy when his lover was like this; he knew that. But there was still that part of him that wanted Kyouya to be happy and let him do what he wanted to; and it won over. He would have rather initiated the first step rather than watching his lover have a hard time even though they'd done it before.

_Bump_

Before Tsuna could do anything, Hibari latched his lips to the others' in a frenzied attempt to get rid of his arousal. Tsuna smiled into the kiss; he wanted him to do it anyway. Hibari pried his lips open with his tongue, causing Tsuna to moan at the not-so-not-wanted intrusion. The vibration caused Hibari to shiver.

Tsuna then brought up his slightly shaking hands and wrapped them around Hibari's neck, pulling him closer as if it were possible. Wanting to return the favor, he poked his tongue out shyly against the others' and played with it.

The arms around his waist tightened as they continued their heavy make-out session. Or maybe more.

-XDXDXDXDXD-

The driver, previously focused on driving towards his passengers' destination, was snapped out of his reverie when he suddenly heard something that sounded distinctly like a-

_Nng- Aah!_

-moan. Yes, a moan like what he just heard._'Please tell me they're not doing that. Please tell me they're not doing that. Please please please plea- Damn. They're doing that.'_

He reached up, feeling for a circle sticking out from the top. When he felt it, he pulled it down, revealing a black sheet of cloth that covered whatever they were doing back in the passenger seats.

_Moan_

He twitched. If he knew this was going to happen, he would have brought some earplugs. Or maybe drown out the sounds with music- Aha! He could do just that. He reached for the radio and switched it to a random channel.

A slow romantic song started playing. Ah, well. Better than noth-

_Nngh- Ah-Ngaahh, K-Kyouya!_

Damn it. If anything, they were even louder than before. Twitching again, he quickly switched off the radio. _Sigh, looks like I'm going to have to suck it up._

-XDXDXDXDXD-

Twenty minutes after, the driver pulled up at the parking lot next to the destination he was given. He didn't notice it the first time he went there, but saw it when he took the different route from when he left.

There were a few bulky men wearing black suits near the entrance. Probably security. He gulped; feeling eyes on him as he slowly drove through the gate.

-XDXDXDXDXD-

"Ack!" The taxi we were sitting in suddenly stopped and the force of it caused me to roll off the seats. Why was I lying down in the first place, you ask?

...

Wha- You're really slow, you know that?

My foot hit something hard when I landed on the floor, so I looked up to see what it was. _'O-kay.. This is an awkward position.'_

Turns out, Kyouya was planning on cushioning my fall, but it didn't turn out like what he wanted. He.. kinda fell down with me too.

My head was lying on his chest with his arm under my legs while his head was bent in a weird way.

"K-Kyouya, are you okay?" I stuttered. I sighed in relief after he nodded.

"You two okay over there?" Somebody in the front of the taxi; the driver asked and I replied that we were fine. "We've reached Vongola Mansion.. but before the payment.. could you two please, kindly make sure that you are fully clothed so I may drop you both off?"

My face started to heat up; he probably knew what we were doing, but I didn't say anything. I looked at Kyouya to see that he was already fully dressed and I was the only one.. uh- not fully dressed. Kyouya helped me to button on my blazer while I put on my pants.

After that, I noticed a black sheet covering my view to the front. When did that get there? The sheet suddenly rolled up and the driver looked at me. What, did I have something on my face? Then Kyouya suddenly took out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to the driver. "Keep the change", he said coolly.

Then he opened the door and dragged me to somewhere that I don't think people would be able to see. Figures.

-XDXDXDXDXD-

A young man sitting in the front of a taxi was currently having a semi-heart attack. There was only so much of mature things he could handle. In just a few hours, too. He switched on the radio for the final time to hopefully listen to some music that would calm him down.

The channel was currently having an interview with some people, and the driver simply decided to stay on this channel; losing all hope in the radio. There were three voices talking; the interviewer, a woman, and the two interviewees; a man and a woman.

_Interviewer: Welcome to TheSlap Studios! If I'm right, you both are an unwed couple?_

_Woman: Yes._

_Interviewer: Okay, so you both must be aware that on this segment of the show, we will be talking about couples and how they engage in 'making love'?_

The driver nodded, not actually listening but his head automatically did.

_Woman: Yes, actually. My boyfriend was actually quite reluctant but I managed to get him to come here as long as we remained anonymous to others._

_Interviewer: *laughs* Well, you both are safe. The Studio has promised to keep any information about guests a secret unless told otherwise. Well then, shall we move on to the interview?_

_Man: Just get on with it alread- Ouch!_

_Woman: Ahaha, sorry about that. He's just a little grumpy._

_Interviewer: Uhh- Okay then. I'm going to be a little straightforward with some questions here, please don't mind it. Question 1: How often do you make love in a week?_

_Woman: Oh my- Hmm, let's see.. six!_

_Interviewer: Oh okay, it's pretty normal for couples to make love once a day. So-_

_Man: Once a day? No, you've got it wrong. Every once or twice a week, I meet up with _*BLEEP* _and have hot, messy *_BLEEP_* and even sometimes when we're feeling kinky, we even have _*BLEEP*_in public places. God, you should have seen her when she was _*BLEEP*_ing and *_BLEEP_*ing. She gives one *_BLEEP_*ing hell of a *_BLEEP_*. I swear, every time she gives me a *_BLEEP_*, I'm on *_BLEEP_*ing cloud nine. There was also that time when we had an *_BLEEP_* with some others, she was made a *_BLEEP_*ing *_BLEEP_* toy and all the dudes wanted to give her a *_BLEEP_* because she was so *_BLEEP_*ing good._

_Woman: Hey, I didn't say you could reveal those stuff! Now look at what you did! The poor lady's having a massive nosebleed!_

_Man: What? Not my fault she asked for it- Oh, she just fainted._

_Woman: Don't say things like that with a straight face! Come and help me get her to the hospita-_

**_THIS CHANNEL IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE WAIT WHILE WE FIX EVERYTHING UP. WE ARE VERY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE CAUSED. *starts playing elevator music*_**

_Sigh, I give up. I wanna go home early. _The childish driver goes home early but leaves with a lot of cash.

**THE END.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding. Wao, you're a really patient person. Who knows how much time reading those dots could take? . . . Woah, you did it AGAIN!**

**Somewhere in Venice..**

Two teenagers could be seen strolling near a park on a late afternoon, eating ice-cream.

"That was so embarrassing. Did you really have to say all those graphic things?" The girl asked to her companion. "Why not? It's not like it was true anyway. And who'd even think of doing that to you? Stupid~" The boy teased, licking his ice-cream.

"Don't say that like it's not your fault our pay got cut!" The girl scolded, quite angry at the loss of their pay. "Hmph. It was their fault. They should've just interviewed random people instead of paying us to say what they want. That's fake entertainment." The boy accused.

The girl sighed. "Well, what's done is done. At least we still got some money out from them- Wait, did you just imply that no person would- Oh no you didn't!"

The boy grinned, disposing of his cone. "So what? You're mine." He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Lambo, you pervert!" She blushed and looked away. "Just kidding! You need to lighten up. You don't need anyone other than me to do that to you anyway, I-pin." Saying that, he received a hard-earned punch to his head.

* * *

**END**

1) Okay, so I don't know how big Starbucks is. Let's just say it's new in Italy, okay?

Author's Note: O-kay, tell me the truth, people! Who expected the couple to be I-pin and Lambo in their TYL selves? Haha, I bet not much of you. Okay, if any of you were wondering why Gokudera and Yamamoto were early, it was because Gokudera wanted to be the first to greet Tsuna. Weird reason, I know. But Gokudera just might do it. And I might make a sequel, depending on how many people who actually like this. And you need to tell me if you want it Lemon or Lime! Constructive criticism is well-appreciated, because I know I can do better than this. Flames are accepted too, unfortunately.

Replies to reviews! YAY!:

ezcap1st - Yeah, I know right? There are so little het pairings in the KHR fandom.

XShagayaku - Hahas, yeah. When I was riding a taxi once, the driver told me all sorts of things he saw. There were guys kissing, girls kissing and some molesting others o.O

NeutronStarsCollide - Yes! Another lemon-lova!

Kichou - Yup, I wasn't planning on putting that in the story but it suddenly popped up in my head, so I decided to type it down :)

rachel-chanx3 - Haha, you think? I was actually planning on putting up more pairings, but then it wouldn't be much of a 1827 fic so I took some of them out.

PockoChi - Lol, sure!

Silmeria - Haha, yup. I'd be happy with the big amount of tips too. Lol, hypocritical, isn't it? But theirs had more fluff in it so.. XD

animebaka14 - Lime is with fluff an little or no **x, Lemon is with.. both. Lol :P

Al - I'm sure many people want to XDD

orangesky3 - Lol, I thought ossu was also bye. I'll be sure to change that, thanks for the info :)

Yuki-chan99 - Haha, at this rate I'll be making a lemon. Think I should make two versions? One T and one M?

usaangel509 - Thank you! I'm not too sure about the grammar, but I don't really see anything wrong with the spelling, because I'm using British English.

Mel-Chama - Hahas, maybe someone should convert him, then he'd like it XP

yuulegui - Of course! I'm currently working on it :)

The. Bomb. Expert - Haha, I know a lot of people who wants to be in the driver's place. Well, by the way Ipin was slightly nagging at him, I didn't think it would be hard to figure out :P

xxYuunaxx - Why say sorry? I should be thanking you for taking the time to review! Do you know that less than 10% of the readers actually review in every story? Well, actually I made that up. But it's true in this case :P

Stupid Cow - Haha, I don't really support any other pairings without Tsuna in them, mainly because Tsuna's so adorable! Unless its B26 (BF) or XS. Not XDS though. Those pairings are hilarious, and really sweet :)

_Ciao!_


End file.
